The Planet Of The Obsessive Fangirls
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Lettuce is kidnapped by fangirls. The Mews, Aliens, Ryou and Keiichiro must go to the planet and Pai has to save the girl he loves, while trying to save himself from the obessive fangirls, it goes for all of them. FINISHED
1. Lettuce kidnapped

**Jazz: I was bored, so I started this and some people have been asking about this so here it is.... at last. Right I need an leader for the Taruto fangirls and Ryou fangirls but I wanna know something, Mika-chan do you wanna be the leader of the Kisshu fangirls?**

**Kisshu: Where's Mika-chan?**

**Jazz: I dunno**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The room was dark, the walls and floor bare. Lettuce was on the chair in the middle, nervously. A girl stepped out of the shadows smiling. She, by the name of Jazz, had blond hair in a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Lettuce whispered.

Jazz smiled, "I'm Jazz, the leader of the Pai fangirls."

Lettuce sweatdropped, poor Pai-san....

"Anyway since Saki-sama kidnapped you, they should be coming soon!"

"Huh?"

"I'll show ya to ya room." Jazz said, then led Lettuce out of the room.

Lettuce got a quick look inside the rooms, some rooms were covered in posters of Kisshu or Pai or even Keiichiro!

Jazz opened the door to Lettuce's room and stepped in. The walls were a light green and the carpet was a dark green. Jazz turned to Lettuce her eyes narrowing.

"Let's say this was planned a long ago."

Lettuce just nodded, not sure what to say. Jazz smiled and then started to walk out of the room.

"I'll be back later."

Jazz walked out of the room, leaving Lettuce alone.

--

Ryou and the others stared at the screen.

"I can't find where Lettuce is but it's not on earth." Ryou murmured.

Zakuro spoke up, "Would it be the Aliens?"

Keiichiro shook his head, "No, Lettuce would have transformed."

"Well where could she be?" Mint asked.

Ryou shrugged, "I dunno, I might not be able to find her and I'm not going to the Aliens." Ryou said his eyes narrowing a bit.

"We are if they can help us." Ichigo said, glaring at Ryou.

"I'm not."

"Oh c'mon Ryou! Lettuce is our best friend!" Ichigo snapped.

"FINE!" Ryou yelled, making Ichigo shrunk back a bit.

"Pudding's going to the Aliens na no da!" Pudding yelled, a bit upset that Ryou had upset Ichigo a bit.

--

Jazz grabbed an plate off of the side and began placing food on it. She then walked to Lettuce's room, to find her sitting on the bed.

"Onee-chan."

Lettuce turned around and Jazz placed the food in front of her. Lettuce smiled softly.

"Arigato."

Jazz nodded and then turned around.

"Wait!" Lettuce called, "Are there any other leaders for groups?"

Jazz nodded slightly, "Hai, but the other's hasn't got any leaders yet, there still picking. There's five groups altogether, there's the Kisshu fangirls, Pai fangirls, Ryou fangirls, Keiiciro fangirls and Taruto fangirls. Rebecca is the leader of the Keiichiro fangirls."

"What about Aoyama-san?"

Jazz frowned, "Aoyama-san?... Oh you mean Masaya, no Saki-sama made the Masaya fangirls move to a different planet."

"Oh." Lettuce murmured.

"Anyway I've gotta go, bai bai!" Jazz said then ran out of the room.

--

Ryou walked into the cafe and shook his head, "No I still can't find her."

Ichigo punched the table and then sat down. The cafe doors opened the most sexy Alien walked in -cough- I meant the three Aliens walked in.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ryou yelled.

"We know where Lettue is." Pai said.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

Pai glanced at Kisshu and he nodded. Pai took a deep breath.

"Lettuce has been kidnapped and took to The Planet Of The Obsessive Fangirls."


	2. The planet of fangirls

**Jazz: Right I've made up two leaders for Ryou fangirls and Taruto fangirls and these are the leaders.**

**Jazz, leader of the Pai fangirls.**

**Rebecca, leader of the Keiichiro fangirls.**

**Mika, leader of the Kisshu fangirls.**

**Cookie, leader of the Taruto fangirls.**

**Riiko, leader of the Ryou fangirls.**

**-Keiichiro walks past-**

**Rebecca: KEIICHIRO-KUN!! -glomps-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Ryou blinked, "Can you repeat that again?"

Pai let out a sigh and then pulled something out of his pocket placing it on the table. The others walked up to the table to have a look.

"Lettuce was kidnapped by fangirls or as I should say she was kidnapped by Jazz and Rebecca."

"Rebecca?" Keiichiro asked.

Pai nodded, "Hai, here." Pai murmured then passed Keiichiro a bit of paper.

There was a picture of Rebecca on it.

Name: Rebecca  
Age: 14 **(A/N Gomen Rebecca I wasn't sure on your age so I put that)**  
Leader: Keiichiro fangirls.

Keiichiro's eyes widened, he had fangirls!?

Ichigo looked at Pai, "So you'll take us there right?"

Pai nodded, "If that's what you want."

"Yes, I want to get Lettuce-chan back."

"C'mon then!" Kisshu exclaimed, running out of the cafe with the others except Ryou, Keiichiro and Pai who walked out.

--

Jazz stood beside Rebecca and Mika, as they stared out of the window.

_Jazz, Mika, Rebecca, Riiko and Cookie, come to my office now!_ Saki yelled through the speakers.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, is getting closer." Rebecca murmured, grinning.

Jazz nodded and they rushed off to Saki's office.

--

Pai and Kisshu were driving the ship, a planet came in view. Keiichiro stared out of the window and then Ryou walked in, holding an big gun. Keiichiro turned around and yelped.

"Ryou! Your not planning on killing them are you?!"

"As if!" Ryou snorted, "Watch this."

Pai and Kisshu turned to look, Ryou aimed at the floor and pulled the trigger. A Ryou plushie shot out and landed on the floor. Kisshu stared at it, then burst out laughing.

--

All five leaders stood in front of their leader.

Saki had sleek black hair and pale blue eyes, she could be quiet mean at times but she had a big heart of gold.

"Tokyo Mew Mew is coming... I want you to be on the look out for the guys." Saki stated.

"Hai!"

"Now go!"

Riiko and Cookie ran out of the room and the other three were called back.

"Try not to kill Ryou." Saki said.

All three whined, they had planned on killing him!

"But if he gets in the way, then you may do it."

"Yay!"

Saki smiled softly and then the last three ran out of the room.

--

Pai landed the ship and then Kisshu was about to walk out of the ship but was pulled back.

"Baka!" Pai hissed, "Do you want to get caught?!"

"They won't get me!"

Pai sighed, "Watch."

Pai opened the window and grabbed the gun, Ryou had gave him. Pai pulled the trigger and then a Pai plushie shot out and landed on the ground. It went quiet and then about 20 Pai fangirls appeared and dived on the toy. Kisshu's jaw dropped, he didn't want to be caught!

"I-I'm scared now." Kisshu whispered, "Can we g-go back?"

"And leave Lettuce? No!" Pai hissed.

"Here." Keiichiro said, handing them a a bag each.

Ryou looked like an hobo, to hide himself and Keiichiro was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. The Mews were wearing a rein deer outfit and Taruto was wearing doctors clothes. Pai and Kisshu walked out and changed. Once they came back, Pai was wearing the same as Taruto and Kisshu looked like an teacher.

"Let's go!"

They all walked out of the ship and then split up in groups. Pai went with Keiichiro and Kisshu. Ryou went with Ichigo and Taruto and Pudding went with Mint and Zakuro.

--

Pai, Keiichiro and Kisshu walked up the road and then stopped. Ahead was a model of Kisshu, Pai, Keiichiro, Ryou and Taruto in stone. Pai shuddered and Kisshu let out a small whimper.

"C'mon." Keiichiro urged and they started walking again.

All of a sudden there was a big gust of wind and it knocked off there hats, and everyone could see who they really were. Everyone around them froze.

"Um... Hi." Kisshu murmured.

"KEIICHIRO-KUNNN!!!" Keiichiro froze.

"KISSHU-KUNNN!!!" Kisshu went stiff.

"PAI-KUNNN!!!" Pai tensed.

Then it went black.


	3. Taruto's caught

**Jazz: God, I've been updating a lot.... I'm a good person!**

**Kisshu: -mumbles- Yeah sure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Keiichiro was slowly pulled out of his deep sleep, as he started to wake up.

"Kei-Kei-kun's chest is... is the best chest ever!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Keiichiro shot up and looked down, his shirt was missing!!

"Kyaa! Kei-Kei-kun's awake!" Rebecca said then glomped him. Rebecca's scream woke Pai and Kisshu up, who were also shirtless.

"Gahh!" Pai yelled, then pulled the cover to hide his chest, for only to have Jazz pull the cover away and glomp him.

Kisshu was already being glomped by Mika. There was banging on the door, and Pai's, Kisshu's and Keiichiro's fangirls were outside the door, wanting to be let in.

Kisshu looked like he was having an heart attack and Pai and Keiichiro went deathly pale. Mika walked up to the door and then glanced back.

"What should I do?"

"Just let one in." Rebecca said, then Mika opened the door and quickly grabbed a girl and pulled her in then shut the door.

"KYAA! KISSHU-KUN!"

"Name?" Mika murmured.

"Lizzie."

"Lizzie...Lizzie... ahh you came in second to me in that show last year about Kisshu, didn't you?"

Lizzie nodded, "Yes but next time you won't win." Lizzie said with an playful gleam in her eye.

Mika grinned, "We'll see about that."

Lizzie giggled and then walked up to Kisshu, smiling.

"His chest looks just like I thought it would." Lizzie murmured, Kisshu blushed.

"I got Pai-kun's boxers!" Jazz yelled, holding up a pair of boxers with pictures of Mew Lettuce on them. Pai gasped, turning red.

"Where did you get them from?!"

Jazz giggled, "I got them from the space ship and other stuff."

"And I got Kei-Kei-kun's!"

Keiichiro gasped and then looked like he was gonna faint.

Kisshu finally got Lizzie off of him, "Where's Lettuce!? We came for her!"

"Onee-chan? Oh... ehhh not allowed to tell ya." Jazz said.

"I'm not standing for this!" Pai yelled, jumping off of the bed and running to the door.

"Wait Pai-kun!"

Pai yanked open the door and then froze, he had forgot about all the fangirls outside the door.

"Oh shit." Pai cursed, before he was glomped to the ground and all the girls ran in, glomping Kisshu or Pai or Keiichiro.

--

Ryou tiptoed along the road, he felt like he was being watched. Ryou turned around and came face to face with Jazz and Rebecca, after they had got all the girls out of the room, which took ages and in the end Saki came to help, then they went for a walk.

"GAH!" Ryou yelled then grabbed the plushie gun and shot at the ground. Jazz and Rebecca stared at the Ryou plushie in disgust.

"Kill it!"

Rebecca grabbed an mini bomb out of her pocket and threw it at the plushie, causing the Ryou plushie to go up in flames.

"Riiko will be happy to see you..." Jazz said, "But we might kill you first... Ryou."

Ryou's eyes widened and then he turned and ran, Jazz and Rebecca ran after him, Rebecca got hold of another bomb and threw it at Ryou, which he just dodged in time.

--

Zakuro, Pudding and Mint walked along the path and there was a girly scream behind them. They whipped around to find Ryou screaming as two girls with different weapons kept throwing stuff at him.

--

Cookie walked along the houses, a big net in her hand. There was a tap on her shoulder and then she whipped around.

Taruto stood behind her, still wearing doctors stuff.

"Umm.. I'll looking for someone."

"Oh... who?"

"Mew Lettuce... I mean Midorikawa Lettuce!" Taruto stammered.

Cookie smirked, "Taru-Taru-kun."

Before Taruto could run, he was on the floor inside the net.

"AHH! PUDDING! ICHIGO! MINT! ZAKURO!! BLONDIE!! KISSHU! PAI! PONYTAIL GUY! HELP ME!!" Taruto screamed, as he was dragged up the road inside the net.


	4. Plushie, the Masha fangirl

**Jazz: I want to thank Lizzie for the ideas for this chapter**

**Ryou: I like the idea -smirks-**

**Jazz: Was I talking to you? Oh yeah remember people, Pai/Lettuce fluff makes the world go around**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Once Taruto woke up, he was in a cell with Pai, Kisshu and Keiichiro.

"Wha...what happened?"

"Cookie knocked you out becuase you nearly escaped." Keiichiro said.

"Oh, where's blondie?"

Kisshu shrugged, "Dunno."

One of the doors opened and Jazz and Rebecca walked down the towards the cell. A light bulb appeared over Kisshu's head.

"Hey... where's the plushie gun that has Ryou's in it?"

"Uh... I think Taruto has one."

Taruto held up the plushie gun and then passed it to Kisshu.

Kisshu smirked and hid it behind him back. Rebecca opened the cell door and stepped inside with Jazz. Kisshu jumped up and started shooting Ryou plushie's at them. One hit Jazz in the face.

"AHHHHHH! MY EYES! THERE BURNING!!" Jazz screamed, as she fell to her knees.

"AHHHH!" Rebecca screamed, "THE HORROR!" Rebecca fell to her knees.

"GO!" Kisshu yelled, then they ran out of the cell and out of the building, grabbing stuff to hide from the fangirls.

**-PLUSHIE, THE MASHA FANGIRL-**

Plushie stared at the posters frowning, there was one of Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, Keiichiro and Ryou.

"Where's Masha?!" Plushie cried, heartbroken that Masha wasn't on there.

"Masha here, Masha here."

Plushie looked to her right and there was Masha! Floating in the air.

"Masha!" Plushie cried then grabbed him and hugged him.

"Your so kawaii!"

"Masha kawaii! Masha kawaii!"

Plushie giggled and then looked towards the building where all the leaders lived.

"I'm gonna be the leader of Masha fangirls! I will speak to Saki-sama." Plushie said, then started to walk towards the building, Masha wrapped in her arms.

**-WITH REBECCA AND JAZZ, THE HEARTBROKEN FANGIRLS-**

"WUAHHH!" Rebecca wailed, "KEI-KEI-KUN'S RAN OFF!"

"SO DID PAI-KUN!"

"Ano... excuse me."

Jazz and Rebecca looked to their right and Plushie stood their holding Masha.

"Where's Saki-sama? I want to speak to her."

Jazz jumped up, any hint of sadness gone, "I'll take you to her. Rebecca, try and find them and kill Ryou if you need to."

Rebecca nodded and then ran out of the building.

"So, what's your name?" Jazz asked, as they walked up the stairs.

"Plushie, I'd like to be the leader of the Masha fangirls."

Jazz nodded, "Uh huh, Saki-sama should let you."

**-SAKI'S ROOM-**

_Knock. _

_Knock._

"Come in." Saki called.

Jazz opened the door and stepped inside with Plushie and Masha.

"Yes Jazz?"

"Plushie would like to be the leader of the Masha fangirls."

Saki looked at Plushie and then Masha.

"Ok, Jazz take her to her room."

Jazz nodded and then led Plushie to her new room.

Once they reached the room, there was already a name plate on the door with Plushie on it and a picture of Masha on it, which surprised Plushie.

"Wait til you get inside." Jazz said grinned, pushing the door open.

Once Plushie saw the room, she almost dropped Masha in shock.

The bed covers were of Masha and so were the pillow case. There were photo's of Masha on the wall and dozens of Masha plushie's in the chair in the corner. A much bigger Masha plushie was leaned against the wall, under the window. There was a Masha clock and Masha beanie chair.

"It... it's great!" Plushie yelled, then turned to Jazz, "How did they do it so fast?"

Jazz shrugged, "Dunno, it was like that when I was first made a leader."

**-WITH REBECCA-**

"KEI-KEI-KUN!" Rebecca yelled, running after Keiichiro.

Rebecca dived at Keiichiro and then glomped him to the ground.

"Help me!" Keiichiro called, hoping Pai or even Masha would help him.


	5. Die Ryou! DIE!

**Jazz: I'm gonna like this chapter -smirks-**

**Rebecca: So do I!**

**Warming: Ryou fangirls, Ryou gets shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Rebecca dragged Keiichiro along, and then suddenly someone bumped into her. Rebeeca looked up and there stood Pai.

"Ahh! Jazz wants you!" Rebeeca said then grabbed Pai, and started to drag him along.

**-WITH BAKA-SAN.... -COUGH- I mean Ryou-**

Ryou walked along, looking for Keiichiro, finally he spotted him.

"Ahh! Keiichiro!" Ryou yelled, then ran to help his friend.

"AHHH!" Rebecca screamed, then grabbed her machine gun and started to shoot Ryou. Ryou fell to the ground and then Rebecca walked away, dragging Pai and Keiichiro, leaving Ryou to die.

"H...help me." Ryou said weakly.

"RYOU-KUN!" Riiko yelled then glomped him.

"AHHH! RYOU-KUN'S HURT! LET'S BANDAGE YA UP!" Riiko said then dragged the nearly dead Ryou away.

**-WITH JAZZ-**

Rebecca walked into the building, and Pai swore, trying to get away.

"NOOOO!"

"P-A-I-K-U-N!" Jazz yelled happily then glomped him.

"Kuso." Pai muttered.

**-WITH PLUSHIE-**

"Masha?" Plushie called, "Where are you?!"

Plushie ran out of the room and then ran down the stairs, looking for Masha.

"MASHA!" Plushie screamed, running outside.

**-WITH MIKA-**

"Oh Kisshu-kunnn!" Mika called, running around.

Kisshu looked out of the bush, where he was hiding.

"Mou... I've gotta find greeny or Pai might kill me." Kisshu whispered.

Once Mika was gone, Kisshu bolted out of the bush and ran into an ramdon building.

"Lettuce!" Kisshu called, running.

"Ano.... K-Kisshu?"

Kisshu's ears perked up and then he ran towards a cell. Kisshu looked inside and Lettuce was sitting on a bench.

"Ha! Found ya!"

Kisshu froze and then turned around, Mika was stood behind him smirking.

**-WITH ZAKURO-**

Zakuro sighed, "Where the hell did Pudding and Mint go?"

"I'm right here onee-sama."

Zakuro turned around and then her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Ten rows with ten people in each stood behind her and they all looked like Minto.

"WE LOVE YOU ONEE-SAMA!"

Zakuro turned and ran, all the Mint's running after her.

**-WITH MASHA-**

"Masha lost! Masha lost!"

Masha looked around, scared.

"MASHA!"

Masha was suddenly grabbed and hugged, "Don't do that again!"

"Masha sorry, Masha sorry."

Plushie sighed, "It's ok Masha, your safe now." Plushie said then headed back towards the leaders building.

**-WITH LETTUCE-**

Lettuce sighed, "I'm so bored."

"Onee-chan!"

Lettuce looked up and then Jazz undone the door, pushing someone inside.

"It's your lover!"

Lettuce blushed deeply, "P-Pai-san?"

"-snort- Hiya baby."

Lettuce frowned and then the person stepped into the light.

"AHHHHH! THE HORROR!!!"


	6. Masaya fangirls

**Jazz: I'm back with another update! I'm so good *dances***

**Pai: Gah.... just hurry up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

There stood in the light was a grinning.... RYOU!! Lettuce fell to her knees crying.

"Gomen nasai onee-chan." Jazz said, "But Saki-sama told me to put him in there."

"NOO!" Lettuce lunged at the door crying, "Please don't leave me with it."

"Gomen onee-chan." Jazz said then started to walk away.

Saki walked with an box, "Jazz this is for you."

"Who's it from?" Jazz asked taking the box, Saki shrugged, "Dunno, I found it outside you room."

Jazz spotted an tag and picked it up.

"From Shining Valkyrie aka Kiun." Jazz read aloud then opened the box.

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S A PAI-KUN PLUSHIE!!" Jazz yelled, hugging the plushie, "Now, I must go see this person!"

"But Jazz..." Saki started.

Jazz ran outside, climbed inside an rocket and went to earth.

**-WITH JAZZ-**

Jazz looked around, "Oh god! I don't know where this person is!"

She sighed, "WHO THE HELL IS CALLED KIUN?!"

A boy with short purple hair walked up to her, "I am."

Jazz turned around and smiled, "You sent me a Pai-kun plushie! ARIGATO!" Jazz yelled, then glomped him.

Jazz quickly ran off before he spoke again and then got back inside her rocket again and went back to her home planet.

**-WITH SAKI-**

"Onegai Saki!" Lettuce begged.

Saki sighed, "Ok, you can come out, it's creeping me out too." Saki unlocked the door and let Lettuce out.

"Arigato!"

Saki shut the door before it got out. It aka Ryou started banging on the door wanting to be let out. Saki walked away with Lettuce.

**-WITH MIKA-**

Mika was hugging Kisshu to death, when Saki walked up to her.

"Mika, I have something for you to do."

She let go of Kisshu then looked up at Saki, "Yes?"

"There's a thing in the cell where Lettuce was and it's making fun of Kisshu."

"Oh?! Time to die!" Mika yelled, stomping away a metal pole in her hand, that appeared somehow.

**-WITH THE THING-**

Baka-san kicked the wall and growled.

"They left me?!"

The door opened and Mika stepped in, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF KISSHU-KUN!" Mika yelled, then started to hit the thing.

"Huh? Ow! Ow! Stop it!"

Mika got a look at it's face, "Grr.... DIE!! DIE RYOU DIE!!" Mika screamed, bashing it some more.

After a few more minutes, it fell to the floor. Mika put the blood covered pole down and then walked out smiling.

**-WITH JAZZ-**

Jazz was still driving back to her home planet. She was about to turn right when it went left.

"Huh?" Jazz murmured.

The rocket was pulled to a different planet and there was tree's everywhere. The rocket landed and Jazz stood up confused.

"Where the fuck am I?" Jazz asked then jumped down.

Different people suddenly appeared round Jazz.

"Ehh... who are you?" Jazz asked.

A girl with black hair and red eyes stepped forward smiling, "I'm the leader of the Masaya fangirls, we used to live on your planet until Masaya's sister Saki kicked us off."

Jazz passed out.


	7. We're going to war

**Jazz: Poor me :(**

**Shiro-baka: Why 'poor you'? IT SHOULD BE POOR ME!!**

**Jazz: I'm stuck on a planet with Masaya fangirls! I'M GONNA DIE!!! But I guess it's better then being stuck on a planet with Ryou fangirls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

After a few hours, Jazz woke up in a room, every inch of the wall was covered in Masaya posters and a Masaya plushie was staring at her, it's beady blacks eyes staring into hers. Jazz shuddered and looked away.

Jazz pulled out her phone and rang Rebecca.

**-WITH REBECCA AND KEI-KEI-**

Rebecca glomped Keiichiro again, smiling happily.

_Ring-Ring_

Rebecca pulled her phone out and then put it to her ear, holding onto Keiichiro with one hand.

"Moshi Moshi?"

_"Onee-chan! Help me!! I'm stuck on the planet with Masaya fangirls!! I'm scared!! WILL I DIE?! I CAN'T DIE!! I HAVEN'T GOT MARRIED TO PAI-KUN YET!! THEY WON'T LET ME LEAVE!!"_

"Jazz! Calm down!"

_"Ok... I've calmed down now."_

"Good, I'll go and tell Saki-sama and we'll come to get you."

_"Ok, well hurry up! This Masaya plushie's staring at me, it's scaring me now."_

"Ok, bai bai." Rebecca said then hung up.

"We must go and save Jazz!" Rebecca declared, then ran out of the room towards Saki's room, dragging Keiichiro with her.

**-MEG, RYOU FANGIRL-**

"I'm Ryou's biggest fangirl." Riiko bragged.

A girl with dark coloured hair walked up to Riiko, "No your not, I am."

"I am! I know his.... age!"

"Well..." Meg started, "I know... where he lives!"

"Duh... at cafe mew mew, I know... how many times he's shaved his legs this year!"

"I... have a bit of paper with his writing on it!"

"WHAT!? How come I don't?!" Riiko yelled, "I have his boxers!"

Hours later they were still trying to outdo the other.

**-WITH JAZZ-**

Jazz was sat outside, after being let out for a bit. A box fell out of the sky and hit Jazz on the head.

"Oww! Dammit!" Jazz cried, then leaned down and picked the box up.

"Huh?" Jazz murmured, looking at the box and then her eyes lit up, "It's from Kiun!"

Jazz opened the box and pulled a book out, which read _'How to torture annoying blonde guys'._

"Awww, I'm gonna use it Shiro-baka when I see him!" Jazz said happily then stood up. Jazz pulled out a bit of paper and wrote on it, then stuffed it into a big gun with a stone and pointed towards earth.

_BANG!_

The bit of paper went shooting towards earth.

**-WITH KIUN-**

Kiun walked down the street, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. All of a sudden Kiun was knocked to the ground, with the paper beside him.

He sat up and then rubbed his head. Kiun picked the paper up and a small stone fell out. Kiun looked at the paper.

_Arigato Kiun-san!_

Kiun stood up and then walked off frowning, while thinking, _how the hell could a small stone like that knock someone down?_

**-WITH JAZZ AGAIN-**

Jazz looked through the book smiling, then she stood and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Awww, Pai-kun plushie so kawaii." Jazz said then placed the plushie on top of her head, smiling while reading the book.

**-WITH REBECCA-**

"Saki-sama!" Rebecca called, dragging Keiichiro along.

Saki stopped and then turned around, "Hai?"

"Jazz is stuck on the Masaya fangirl planet and they won't let her leave." Rebecca said.

Saki's eyes widened slightly and then she nodded, "Ok, go and find the other leaders. We're going to war."

"Yay!" Rebecca cheered, then ran off, pulling Keiichiro along.

"W-What?" Keiichiro spluttered nervously.


	8. Planet went bang!

**Jazz: This story is almost finished! I can get fanfiction on my phone, that's so cool!!!!!**

**Kisshu: Huh?! HOW COME!? **

**Jazz: Dunno but I've already planned the ending**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

All the leaders stood in front of Saki, wearing clothes that were only used for the war. All the fangirls were in the ships, of what groups they were in but the Pai fangirl group and Keiichiro fangirl group were going in the same ship. Masha was sitting on Plushie's shoulder and they seemed to have forgotten about Pai, who was still looking for Lettuce.

"Right, go to the ships and get ready. I'll be there soon." Saki said.

The leaders nodded and then ran out, to their ship, Masha was still sitting on Plushie's shoulder happily. Rebecca was dragging Keiichiro behind her, Mika was pulling Kisshu along, Cookie was dragging Taruto. Ryou was still laying on the floor in the cell, with Meg hugging him. Pai was being a ninja to hide and Lettuce was still in the room, they put her in.

Saki grabbed an box and then ran out, running towards her ship and climbing inside. Saki picked up an walkie talkie.

"Ready?" Saki asked.

_"Hai Saki-sama."_ Rebecca said.

_"Yes!"_ Cookie squealed.

_"Yeah."_Mika answered.

_"Yep Saki-sama!"_ Riiko said.

_"Yep and so is Masha."_Plushie said.

"Ok, then let's go!"

They all started the ships and then went towards the Masaya fangirl planet.

**-WITH CANDY, LEADER OF THE PLANET-**

Candy was staring, at the picture of Masaya she had. The door slammed open and Kit ran in.

"Kit? What's wrong?"

"Saki's coming and she's bringing everyone with her! It's gonna be a war! We're all gonna die!"

Candy quickly stood up," No we're not, let everyone know what's happening and tell them to be ready."

"Hai Candy-sama!" Kit said then ran out.

**-WITH SAKI-**

This is it, Saki thought, landing the ship gently.

Rebecca, Plushie, Mika, Cookie and Riiko landed their ships beside's Saki's. Saki opened the door and jumped out, landing gently. All the leaders were handing Masaya plushie guns to everyone and soon they were ready. Saki had the box beside her, ready to use for the right time.

"Right look for Jazz and once you have found her, tell everyone and quickly come back to the ship minna-san." Saki said.

Everyone nodded and then ran off, ready.

**-WITH PLUSHIE-**

Plushie ran along, looking for Jazz with Masha still on her shoulder.

"Which way Masha?" Plushie asked.

"Up ahead! Up ahead!"

"Arigato." Plushie murmured.

A Masaya fangirl suddenly jumped out in front of Plushie and smirked, "Heh... your not getting her."

Plushie glared at her, "I am!"

The girl smirked and then grabbed Masha, throwing him to the floor, making him pass out. Plushie gasped and her eyes turned red slightly.

"OH NO!! YOU DIDN'T JUST HURT MY MASHA-KUN!!" Plushie screamed, then whacked the girl on the head with the gun causing her to fall to the floor. Plushie leaned down and then picked Masha up, putting him in her back and then running towards the building again.

**-WITH REBECCA-**

"Ahhh!" DIE!" Rebecca screamed, hitting the five girls on the head. Keiichiro was sweatdropping, then once Rebecca had done, she dragged Keiichiro along again.

"C'mon Kei-Kei-kun! We must find Jazz!"

**-WITH COOKIE-**

"Giddy up Taru-Taru-kun!" Cookie yelled, slapping Taruto on the butt to make him run faster from the Masaya fangirls.

**-WITH MIKA-**

"AHHH!!" Mika screamed, "DIE!! SHUN THE NONE BELIEVERS!!"

Mika started shooting at them, Masaya plushies shooting out everywhere.

**-WITH RIIKO-**

Riiko was running away, screaming.

"AHHHH!! HELP ME RYOU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crazy looking Masaya fangirls ran after her.

**-WITH PLUSHIE-**

"Jazz?" Plushie whispered, "Are you here?"

"Plushie?!"

Jazz ran up to the door, "Oh thank kami! I'm saved!"

Plushie opened the door, which could only be opened from the outside and then Jazz glomped her.

"I'm not gonna die!! I'm gonna marry Pai-kun!!"

Plushie sweatdropped, "Ehh... Jazz please get off me."

Jazz jumped up and then Plushie got up and they ran out of he building. Plushie picked up her walkie talkie.

"Saki-sama."

_"Hai Plushie?"_

"I have Jazz."

_"Ok, well done and I'll get everyone to get to the ships, be quick."_

"Ok." Plushie murmured, running towards the ships with Jazz.

**-WITH SAKI-**

Saki kneeled down and opened the box, inside was a bomb. Saki took it out and then placed it against the tree. Saki pressed a few buttoms and then it started to countdown from ten minutes.

Saki climbed onto the tree and then yelled, "MINNA-SAN!! HURRY AND GET BACK TO THE SHIPS!"

The leaders and the fangirls quickly ran back towards the ships, while shooting Masaya plushies at the Masaya fangirls.

**-WITH PAI-**

Pai ran along the hallway, looking for Lettuce.

"Lettuce!" Pai yelled, running past a room then he skidded to a stop. Pai backed up and looked into the room, "Lettuce?!"

Lettuce stiffened and then turned around, "Pai-san!"

Lettuce stood up and ran to Pai. Once she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close.

Pai put his finger under her chin and leaned her head back a bit. Pai leaned down and softly kissed her.

**-WITH SAKI AND THE OTHERS-**

Saki was watching, to make sure everyone was in. Jazz helped Rebecca in and then Rebecca shut the door, rushing towards the drivers seat. Saki glanced back at the bomb before quickly climbing in the ship, one minute was left before it went off.

Saki straped herself in, then started the ship.

"Everyone ready?"

_"Yep!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hai."_

_"Yeah."_

_"We're ready now!"_

_"Ye- oh shit,"_ Jazz cursed, _"It won't start."_

Rebecca pushed the button again and it made a little noise before going off.

"Try again." Saki ordered.

**10...**

_"Baka!"_ Rebecca screamed.

**9...**

_"It won't start!"_

**8...**

"Again!" Saki ordered.

**7...**

_"Oh c'mon start dammit!"_

**6...**

"Rebecca hurry!"

**5...**

_"But.. it won't- Yay! It started!"_

**4...**

Saki went off first followed by Mika.

**3...**

Riiko followed Mika, then Cookie went next.

**2...**

Rebecca flew the ship after them.

**1...**

Jazz looked out of the window, as the planet got smaller.

**0...**

**BANG!**

The planet blew up and Jazz was sure she saw everyone falling to their death.

"Yay!" Jazz cheered, "I was saved!"

Rebecca smiled and then drove back towards their planet.


	9. The end!

**Jazz: LAST CHAPTER!!! Gomen if it's too short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Tokyo Mew Mew, Saki and the leaders were standing on the stage. All the fangirls were sitting on the chairs, calm for once.

Pai had Lettuce in his arms, holding her close. Rebecca was clinging to Keiichiro crying.

Saki shook hands with Ryou, "We hope you have a safe trip back."

Ryou nodded, "Arigato."

"Don't leave me Kei-Kei-kun!" Rebecca cried, clinging to Keiichiro tightly.

Jazz and Riiko got Rebecca off of Keiichiro and held her back. Mika gave Kisshu a very long hug, until he got her off of him. Pai, Lettuce, Pudding, Taruto, Mint, Zakuro, Keiichiro and Ryou were in the ship, waiting for Ichigo.

Ichigo started to walk away then stopped and turned around.

"Hey." Ichigo murmured, "Would you want to come back to Earth with us?"

Mika, Jazz, Rebecca and Plushie rushed into the ship before anyone could stop them. Ichigo looked slightly surprised and then she smiled.

Ichigo looked at Riiko and Cookie, "What about you too?"

"No thanks, we'll stay here."

Ichigo smiled, "Ok."

"Wait!" Meg called, scrabbling onto the stage, "I'm coming!"

Meg rushed past Ichigo and into the ship, then looked for Ryou.

"Bai." Ichigo said then walked into the ship.

The door closed and then the ship took off, heading towards Earth.

**-WITH THE FANGIRLS AND SAKI-**

The fangirls were starting to put the chairs away with Saki and a box floated out of the sky. It landed on the ground and one of the girls walked up to it.

She gave it a hard kick and then box split. She quickly jumped back once she saw something moving.

A tall firgue suddenly stood up and turned around.

There stood Aoyama Masaya.

"Ahhh!" Saki screamed, she hated her brother, "KILL HIM!!"

The fangirls ran towards Masaya, "DIE!!"

Masaya screamed and ran, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
